


What Happened?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Well - Freeform, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is angry. Sherlock immediatly thinks it's something he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listen to the song Peace by O.A.R. and Johnlock arguing came to mind so I started writing. Really not sure how it turned into this. I do not own Sherlock or any of it's characters.

John was mad, very, very mad. Sherlock didn't know what he had done this time, but the doctor was usually pretty easily calmed down. Although, it must've been pretty bad if Sherlock could tell John was pissed off even over texts.

Are you sure you're okay? SH

Yes, fine. Stop asking. JW

Sherlock really didn't know what he had done, John didn't make it clear, but he knew he had crossed a line. He just had to find out which one. The detective refused to sleep until he figured out what happened. Which was how he ended up sitting on the couch at two am, waiting for John to walk through the door. He obviously wanted to avoid Sherlock if he was staying this late. Atleast, Sherlock hoped he was still at work and hadn't been kidnapped.

Sherlock decided he didn't like it when John was angry. Usually, the blonde would come home, make tea and snuggle up against Sherlock. Sherlock would let him, seeing as in made it easier to think knowing John was safe beside him. He would smile as he watched Sherlock's eyes dart about as he navigated his mind palace. He would laugh when Sherlock moved a hand in midair to dismiss a thought or bring one forward. Tonight, John walked in and slammed the door behind him, startling Sherlock out of his thoughts immediatly. There was no tea, no snuggling, no smiling or laughing, just anger.

Sherlock questioned John as soon as he came in, worried after his lover's health. He deduced him, which only seemed to make John angrier. He asked him question after question, ignoring it when John tensed up and his replies got snappish.  
"Did something happen at work?"  
John exploded. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke, "What does it matter to you?! It's not like you would actully care, you emotionless arse!"  
Sherlock's eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise.

Sherlock reached out to John, only to watch as the person he cared about the most recoiled as if he were a striking cobra and stormed up to his room. The detective was hot on his heels. He was stopped at the door, however, when John slammed the door in his face. His fingers curled around the door knob just as he heard the snick of the lock. Sherlock sighed.  
"John, let me in." That had more than on meaning behind it.  
"Piss off, Sherlock."

Sherlock had gotten his lock picking kit and easily opened the door, entering to see John curled up under the duvet. He was trembling, obviously trying not to sob now that Sherlock was in the room. His shirt and trousers lay on the floor. The detective strode over and sat on the edge of his side of the bed, not having to change since he hadn't changed out of his pyjamas. He layed a hand on John's shoulder, causing him to release a loud sob. Sherlock laid down under the duvet and pulled the smaller man closer.

"What happened?"  
John took in a shaky breath.  
"I couldn't save them. A couple got in a car accident, Sherlock. The woman was pregnant and I couldn't save them. I'm a terrible doctor."  
"You're a fantastic doctor."  
John rolled over.  
"Stop lying."  
Sherlock smiled softly, eyes loving as he placed a kiss on John's lips, "You may not have saved their lives, but you've saved so many. You saved my life, John, and it's one of the many reasons I love you."  
John smiled, it was small and fragile, but it was real.  
"I love you, too."  
And with that, they both fell into the dark unconciousness of sleep.


End file.
